legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 25
TBA Transcript (On Planet Namek. Cthulhu killed all the Namek monks and took Dragon Balls.) Cthulhu: Dragon Balls. I must find some I need. (At the Asgard Temple. Cthulhu stole the Tesseract. At the Temple of Megatron He stole the Shadow Crystal. The stars are aligned.) Father Dagon: Cthulhu, it's time! Cthulhu: I got all the things we need. The Trigger, the Tesseract, the Shadow Crystal, Chaos Emeralds, and Dragon Balls. And now what to do? Father Dagon: Look! (the Gate of Tartarus opens.) Behold! The Pandora's box, which now be opened by the first woman, Pandora! Cthulhu: To the mansion! (In the dark room, Romeo was asleep until the figure came.) Professor Mystory: Wake up sleepy head. You got somebody to play with. (Romeo woke up and saw Red Skull standing in front of him.) Romeo Conbolt: Who are you? Red Skull: I'm Red Skull. I heard you joined the Miracle Elite and accused Pandora of using you as a pawn. Romeo Conbolt: How did you guess? Red Skull: Don't you want to choose your mother? Romeo Conbolt: I've already have a mother. Red Skull: I see. Tell you what. You're the one that I need. You're nimble, stealthy, skilled. Do you want to continue abusing those skills? Stealing bits of bread and worthless bobbles? Or do you want to make a name for yourself and do something that would make any mother proud? You have the profile of a prince With a physique that matches Beneath the dirt and patches You are a diamond in the rough I say we work together since You're braver then which you are We're just as shocked as you are Both: That you're a diamond in the rough Romeo Conbolt: Hey I'm no diamond in the rough Red Skull: Under the filth and the fleas there are gifts that you've been neglecting And truth be told you are not quite the guy that we were expecting And though you might need finesse, and perhaps some *sniffs* disinfecting You'll be the one who succeeds when the lamp of their needs collecting Roemo Condolt: Uhhh, I dunno, guys. I've got a funny feeling about this. I better just be on my way. Red Skull: Take one step and die, you brainless miscreant! Professor Mystory: Happy place! Red Skull: Apologies. What I meant to say is You just don't know how swell you are (You just don't know how swell you are!) So far the only hitch is (There's just an itty bitty hitch) You're an embarrassment of riches Professor Mystory: Embarrassing? Too true! Red Skull: You are the diamond in the rough Professor Mystory: Let's all rejoice the spooky voice and you're the diamond in the Rooooooough! Red Skull: Look here's the diamond in the Professor Mystory: Three cheers, the diamond in the Both: We found the diamond in the rough! Romeo Conbolt: You better find somebody else! Red Skull: There is nobody else! Professor Mystory: Talk about the girl! Red Skull: Oh, Then, of course there's Wendy It's clear she took a shying to you But, let me be frank, With no cash in the bank, You'll never win her heart It just tears me apart To see her slip right through your fingers Romeo Conbolt: I can.. I can do this! Red Skull: That a boy! Go through! You might be a bum, But you're one of noble spirit! Professor Mystory: It's just a cave that might eat you alive No need to fear it! Romeo Conbolt: Well it's a risk that I might have to take! Both: We're glad to hear it! Red Skull: So please no missteps or blunders! Professor Mystory: Cue the Acolytes! Red Skull: We've waited long enough! Romeo Conbolt: You're right. I'm gonna fight the Acolytes! No matter what I do, I'll make my new family be proud of me! Wish me luck! Red Skull: Luck!? Goodbye you diamond in the Professor Mystory: Please try you diamond in the Both: Don't die you diamond in the rough Red Skull: At last!Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:The Return of PandoraCategory:Bridal Shotacon Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline